North Korea
This is a profile for North Korea. Summary North Korea (Korean: 조선; MR: Chosŏn or literally 북조선; MR: Pukchosŏn), officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK or DPR Korea; Korean: 조선민주주의인민공화국, Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk), is a country in East Asia constituting the northern part of the Korean Peninsula, with Pyongyang the capital and the largest city in the country. To the north and northwest, the country is bordered by China and by Russia along the Amnok (known as the Yalu in Chinese) and Tumen rivers14 and to the south it is bordered by South Korea, with the heavily fortified Korean Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) separating the two. Nevertheless, North Korea, like its southern counterpart, claims to be the legitimate government of the entire peninsula and adjacent islands.15 North Korea officially describes itself as a "self-reliant" socialist state, and formally holds elections, though they have been described by outside observers as sham elections.1617 Outside observers also generally view North Korea as a Stalinist totalitarian dictatorship, particularly noting the elaborate cult of personality around the Kim dynasty. The Workers' Party of Korea (WPK), led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be members. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Kim Il Sung (1948-1994) * Kimg Jong Il (1994-2011) * Kim Jong un Second-in-commannd * Hong Il-chon * Kim Young-sook * Ri Sol-ju * Kim Yong-nam * Choe Ryong-hae * Choe Yong-rim * Pak Pong-ju * Kim Jae-ryong * Kim Ki-nam * Choe Thae-bok * Ri Su-yong * Kim Phyong-hae * O Su-yong * Kwak Pom-gi * Kim Yong-chol * Ri Man-gon * Pak Kwang-ho * Pak Thae-song * Thae Jong-su * Pak Thae-dok * An Jong-su * Choe Hwi * Pak Pong-ju Military Leaders * Kim Tu-bong * Choe Yong-gon * No Kwang-chol * Ri Yong-gil * Ri Pyong-chol * Cho Myong-rok * Oh Gum-chol * Li Yong-ju * Kim Rak-gyom Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Pak Hon-yong * Kim Chaek * Kim Yo-jong Military Units Infantry * four infantry corps Elite * 806th Mechanized Corps * 815th Mechanized Corps Special * KPA Special Operation Forces Heavy * Strategic Rocket Forces * 820th Armored Corps |-|Weaponry= Artillery * 4,300 tanks * 2,500 infantry fighting vehicles * 8,600 artillery pieces * 5,500 multiple rocket launcher systems Ships * 70 submarines * 456 landing craft * 3 frigates * 14 corvettes * 30 mine countermeasure vessels * 30 missile boats * 247 torpedo boats * 191 patrol boats Aircraft * Su-7 * Q-5 * Su-25 * Yak-18 * Il-28 * Chengdu F-7B * Shenyang F-5 * Shenyang F-6 * MiG-21 * MiG-23 * MiG-29 * MD Helicopters MD 500 * Mil Mi-2 * Mil Mi-8 * Mil Mi-14 * Mil Mi-24 * L-39 * Shenyang FT-2 * IL-76 * An-24 * An-2 Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * TT pistol * Type 54 pistol * Type 68 pistol. * PPSh-41 * Type 49 * Type 100 * M1903 Springfield * Murata Rifle * Nambu Pistol * PPD-40 * SVT-40 * SG-43 Goryunov * DP * Type 63 Rifle * Shin guntō * Luger P08 Ranged weapons * RPG-2 * RPG-7 * RPO-A * AT-1 Snapper * AT-2 Swatter * AT-3 Sagger * AT-4 Spigot * AT-5 Spandrel * AT-7 Metis * AT-9 Spiral-2 42 * AT-14 Spriggan Explosives * Type 69 RPG (Chinese rocket-propelled grenade) Territories Pyongyang * Age founded/conquered: 1948 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Koreans Civilization Stats Tier 9: Atomic: North Korea has a military nuclear weapons program6 and, as of early 2019, is estimated to have an arsenal of approximately 20–30 nuclear weapons and sufficient fissile material for an additional 30–60 nuclear weapons.4 North Korea has also stockpiled a significant quantity of chemical and biological weapons. In 2003, North Korea withdrew from the Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons (NPT).7 Since 2006, the country has been conducting a series of six nuclear tests at increasing levels of expertise, prompting the country to come under sanctions. Power Sources Science: Construction (The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms.) Intelligence/Healing (Most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are subsidized or state-funded.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: North Korea occupies the northern portion of the Korean Peninsula, lying between latitudes 37° and 43°N, and longitudes 124° and 131°E. It covers an area of 120,540 square kilometers (46,541 sq mi). Power Stats Attack Potency: Town: North Korea's nuclear bomb test in 2017 which yielded 100 kilotons. Building: KoreanFrigates with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Korean soldiers. Durability: Building: Korean frigates which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Korean soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Supersonic: MiG-29 flight speed at 1,520 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Korean soldiers. Skills Stats North Korea functions as a highly centralized, one-party state. According to its 2016 constitution, it is a self-described revolutionary and socialist state "guided in its activities by the Juche idea and the Songun idea". In addition to the constitution, North Korea is governed by the Ten Principles for the Establishment of a Monolithic Ideological System (also known as the "Ten Principles of the One-Ideology System") which establishes standards for governance and a guide for the behaviors of North Koreans. The Workers' Party of Korea (WPK), led by a member of the Kim dynasty, has an estimated 3,000,000 members and dominates every aspect of North Korean politics. It has two satellite organizations, the Korean Social Democratic Party and the Chondoist Chongu Party which participate in the WPK-led Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be members. Kim Jong-un of the Kim dynasty is the current Supreme Leader or Suryeong of North Korea.94 He heads all major governing structures: he is Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea, Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of North Korea, and Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army. His grandfather Kim Il-sung, the founder and leader of North Korea until his death in 1994, is the country's "Eternal President",97 while his father Kim Jong-il who succeeded Kim Il-sung as leader was announced "Eternal General Secretary" after his death in 2011. The Korean People's Army (KPA) has 1,106,000 active and 8,389,000 reserve and paramilitary troops, making it the largest military institution in the world. With an active duty army of 1.21 million, consisting of 4.8% of its population, the KPA is the fourth largest military force in the world after China, the United States and India. About 20 percent of men aged 17–54 serve in the regular armed forces, and approximately one in every 25 citizens is an enlisted soldier. The KPA has five branches: Ground Force, Navy, Air Force, Special Operations Force, and Rocket Force. Command of the Korean People's Army lies in both the Central Military Commission of the Workers' Party of Korea and the independent State Affairs Commission. The Ministry of People's Armed Forces is subordinated to the latter. Strengths/Pros Of all KPA branches, the Ground Force is the largest. It has approximately one million personnel divided into 80 infantry divisions, 30 artillery brigades, 25 special warfare brigades, 20 mechanized brigades, 10 tank brigades and seven tank regiments. They are equipped with 3,700 tanks, 2,100 armored personnel carriers and infantry fighting vehicles, 17,900 artillery pieces, 11,000 anti-aircraft guns and some 10,000 MANPADS and anti-tank guided missiles. Other equipment includes 1,600 aircraft in the Air Force and 1,000 vessels in the Navy. North Korea has the largest special forces and the largest submarine fleet in the world. Weaknesses/Flaws North Korea officially describes itself as a "self-reliant" socialist state, and formally holds elections, though they have been described by outside observers as sham elections. Outside observers also generally view North Korea as a Stalinist totalitarian dictatorship, particularly noting the elaborate cult of personality around the Kim dynasty. The Workers' Party of Korea (WPK), led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be members. Juche, an ideology of national self-reliance, was introduced into the constitution in 1972. The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms. Most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are subsidized or state-funded. From 1994 to 1998, North Korea suffered a famine that resulted in the deaths of between 240,000 and 420,000 people, and the population continues to suffer malnutrition. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Profile Category:Real Life Category:Country Category:Armies with Nuclear Weapons Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 9 Civilization